


Jatlas: A Bit Of Dancing

by KingOfHearts709



Category: BioShock, jatlas - Fandom
Genre: AND HE IS MY SMOL IRISH CHILD, Atlas is Real, Beyond the Sea, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, So yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take my hand, alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jatlas: A Bit Of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this idea.  
> And I was playing Bioshock while having Sinatra stuck in my head constantly.  
> UPDATE: IT'S NOT SINATRA, IT'S DARIN. I fixed it. xoxo

Being seated in Rapture, normally, would be a dangerous activity, even if you’re checking around every corner with a gun poised and ready to shoot, Surviving Rapture was about moving, staying active so no one could place you in the same spot twice.  
However, according to Atlas, he and Jack hadn’t heard any noise from any splicers, Big Daddies, or security bots.  
“Alright, boyo, let’s take a break from walkin’,” Atlas said, letting out a breath and taking a seat on an empty crate. Jack took the other across from him, leaning on his knees and looking around. “Does get a bit boring when there’s nothin’ to kill, you know?” Atlas chuckled and Jack nodded with a smile.  
They had stopped in the middle of small bar, still lit with a few unopened bottles of Old Tom Whiskey. Not the best to drink on its own, and Atlas figured they could live sober for a while longer, so they left it be for the time being.  
“You alright there?” Atlas asked Jack, and Jack nodded, rubbing the edge of his sweater’s sleeve. “You sure? I mean, I know you don’t talk much, but you look a little under weather.” Jack shrugged. “Well, go ahead and give me a nudge if you need somethin’. I’ll check the bar for somethin’ to eat.” Jack nodded and stayed seated as he watched Atlas round the corner of the bar, ducking down, bending over backwards to find at least a bag of chips.  
And, of course, Jack just had to be looking when Atlas bent over away from him to look underneath boxes, putting his entire backside on display.  
Jack sat straight up and knocked an empty bottle away with his foot, making Atlas jolt up and turn to see Jack with a red face and legs pressed together. Atlas looked around to see what Jack could possibly be embarrassed about when the thought crossed his mind and he smirked.  
“You been checkin’ me out?” he asked Jack with a chuckle, and Jack looked the other way and shook his head no slowly. Atlas laughed heartily and stood up to go back to his seat. “It’s alright, boyo, there ain’t no shame in it.” As he sat down, music played out over the speakers, a simple song named, simply, “Beyond The Sea.” Fitting for an underwater city.  
Atlas listened to it for a minute, humming a bit of the lyrics. Jack hadn’t quite heard the song much, so he listened intently.  
“Haven’t heard Darin in a long time,” Atlas said. “I used to put this on and work all day. Wife’d yell at me to turn it off ‘til I got her to start dancin’.” He sighed. “‘Course, can’t do much of that with her anymore, now, can I?” Atlas chuckled. It had been a long while since the bathysphere had blown Atlas’ life away. Over time, along with meeting Jack, he’d gotten to a point to be able to talk about it without being upset.  
Atlas stood suddenly and held out his hand to Jack. Jack looked from the hand to Atlas several times, unsure.  
“C’mon, boyo, gi’me a dance,” he said, nodding towards him. Jack shook his head. “What, can you not dance?” Jack shrugged. “No- You never learned dance before? My God, what’d you do above ground all that time?” He nodded again towards him. “Just take my hand there, it’s alright.”  
Jack, tentatively, pulled himself up with Atlas’ outstretched arm. Atlas led him to a relatively clear part of the floor space.  
“Alright, let’s get your hand down on my waist, see,” Atlas said, placing Jack’s hand like so, “and you’ll be grabbin’ mine with your other.” Atlas intertwined his fingers with Jack’s and placed his other on Jack’s shoulder. “Then, now, we just sway, yeah?” Atlas lead, despite his hand placement, and Jack followed, watching his feet, afraid of stepping on Atlas’ toes. “Aye, don’t worry about my feet. You won’t be steppin’ on them anytime soon.”  
After a good thirty seconds passed, Jack finally made the choice to look up at Atlas, watching Atlas smile when he did, and he smiled in response.  
“Just a bit of dancin’,” Atlas said. “It’s good to dance.” He looked at aspects of Jack’s face, hair, eyes, lips. Letting his thumb run across the back of his hair as Jack’s hand held on tighter. “You know, I haven’t danced like this since me wife. But, I’ve got to say, I really missed it.” Jack shrugged. “You know, you might not talk all that much, whether it’s from that plane crash or something else of the sort, but I still like you, you know? Wouldn’t ever give you up to a Big Daddy if me life depended on it.” And that’s what seemed to hit Jack hard in the chest. In his life, most of it, in fact, he hadn’t really heard words like that. Hadn’t really heard anyone say they wouldn’t give them up to stay alive.  
So Jack moved in closer and lay his head on Atlas’ shoulder, swaying slower as Darin faded in and out of his ears. And Atlas just closed his eyes and listened to the soft music from the speakers, along with the soft breathing of Jack.


End file.
